1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear saturated crystalline polyester. This invention is particularly directed to a linear saturated crystalline polyester which has a low melting point in the range of 40.degree.-130.degree. C, a glass transition temperature in the range of -10.degree. C to +30.degree. C, and a maximum logarithmic damping decrement from 0.6 to &gt;1.3, the difference between the glass transition temperature and the melting temperature being equal to or less than 100.degree. C. This invention is particularly directed to a crystalline polyester which can be employed as a fusion adhesive in securing textile substrates together, which substance is resistant to dry cleaning solvents. This invention is also directed to a process of securing substances to one another by the use of the fusion coating mass of this invention.